libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgelord
It is one thing to use magical items. A very great number of greedy adventurers seek them out to the ends of the earth. Some make their own, toiling in their towers and forges to create the tools they change the world with. There is, however, a third breed entirely. The forgelords use their considerable expertise in the creation of magical equipment to fid the resonance of power within them, attuning themselves to it. By doing so, they bring a much greater degree of the potential out of their equipment, and can better bring it to bear against their foes. Hit Die: '''d8 '''Requirements In order to become a forgelord, a character must meet these requirements. * Skills: '''Craft (any one) (5 ranks), Spellcraft (5 ranks). * '''Feats: '''Any Item Creation feat. * '''Special: '''Must have used an item that they crafted themselves in order to defeat a challenging foe. '''Class Skills: '''The forgelord's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Craft (Int), Knowledge (Arcana, Psionics), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifir. '''Class Features All of the following are class features of the forgelord prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The forgelord gains no new armor or weapon profiiencies (but see below). Craft Bonus (Ex) The forgelord gains a bonus to all skill rolls related to the crafting process equal to her class level. If the forgelord possesses the Master Craftsman feat, they can now use it to qualify for any item creation feat, using appropriate skills. Class Features At second, third, and fourth level, the forgelord advances class features just as if she had gained a level in a class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that a member of that class might have gained (such as Hit Dice, base attack bonus increases, or skill points). This essentially means that she adds those levels of forgelord to her levels of the previous class and determines her class features (such as power points, initiator level, and bonus feats) accordingly. If the forgelord had more than one class before she became a forgelord, she must choose one of them to augment with this benefit; once made, this choice cannot be changed. Item Attunement (Su) What sets a forgelord apart from other adventurers is their ability to find the magical resonance within an item, and in doing so attune themselves to it to bring out more of its potential. At fist level, the forgelord can spend an hour in meditation with a magic item in order to attune themselves to it, gaining the Least bonus as appropriate from the list below. They may only have one item attuned at a time, attuning to a second one causes them to lose the attunement to the fist. At third level, the forgelord gains the ability to attune to a second item at a time, and one of the two may gain both the Least and Lesser bonuses from its appropriate list. At fifth level, the forgelord may attune to three items at a time. The forgelord may choose one attuned item to gain the Least, Lesser and Greater benefits, and a second attuned item to gain the Least and Lesser benefits. The third attuned item gains only the Least benefit. The forgelord may change which attuned item gains which bonuses with a minute of concentration. All bonuses only apply when the forgelord is the one using the item. If an item would fall into more than one category (such as the Ring of the Grand Vizier, which could be Armor or Wondrous), then the forgelord must choose which set of bonuses that item will be granted. Weapons: ''This category includes swords, bows, ''amulet of mighty fits, and the like. You may not attune to ammunition in this way. * Least- Gain Weapon Proficiency and Weapon Focus with that weapon as bonus feats for as long as you stay attuned. * Lesser- Increase the weapon’s critical multiplier by 1. This stacks with similar effects. * Greater- Increase the weapon’s Enhancement bonus by 2. This specifically can bring it over +5, or the total over +10, and does not affect the price of further enhancing it. Armor: ''This category includes worn armor, shields, and items which provide a continuous, numeric bonus to AC (such as ''+1 Breastplate ''or a ''Carapace of Natural Armor). * Least- Gain proficiency with the item, increase its bonus to AC by one, reduce its armor check penalty by one, and increase its maximum dexterity bonus by one. * Lesser- Increase its bonus to AC by another one (total of 2), and it now grants DR X/- where X is equal to your class level. This stacks with any other source of DR/-. * Greater- Increase its bonus to AC by another one (total of 3), and the forgelord is treated as not wearing the item whenever it would be advantageous to her. For example, a monk attuned to a magical suit of full plate would retain her class features while wearing it, and it would not reduce her movement speed. Characters with vows forbidding the use of the item still violate those vows if they choose to do so. Spell: This category includes wands, dorjes, staves, and other items which either repeatedly or constantly replicate the effects of spells, powers, veils, or other such. * Least- The caster level of the item is increased by 1. You gain a Competence bonus to UMD equal to your class level when activating the item. * Lesser- If the attuned item is charged, or has limited uses per day, there is a 10% chance per class level when activated that it does not consume a charge or use. * Greater- The forgelord may apply the effects of one appropriate Metamagic or Metapsionic feat they know to the spell used whenever it is activated. Modifying it this way increases its casting action to one full round, or doubles the time it takes if it was already longer than this. Disposable: This category includes scrolls, potions, psionic tattoos, magical ammunition, feather tokens, and other one-time-use items. Attuning to an item in this category only takes one minute, instead of an hour. * Least- There is a 10% chance per class level that the item is not expended when used. Scrolls don’t lose their power, potions spontaneously refill, ammunition is not destroyed, other items reappear in hand immediately, etc. You gain a Competence bonus to UMD equal to your class level when activating the item. * Lesser- The caster level for the effect is increased to your character level, if higher. * Greater- If the attuned item allows a save, that save DC increases to 10 + 1/2 your character level + your highest ability score modifier as long as this would be higher than the item’s own save DC. Wondrous: This category is a catch-all for anything that doesn’t fall into any of the above. * Least- If the item is activated as a full-round action or less, reduce the time required to activate it by one step (full round to standard to move to swift to immediate). * Lesser- If the item is worn, it no longer takes up the slot it was worn in, allowing the forgelord to wear another item in the same location and gain the benefits of both. * Greater- The item retains its power for a short time even when it should have been rendered nonfunctional. Whenever it would stop working for any reason (being Sundered, entering an Antimagic Field, etc), it instead can make a Fortitude save to stay functional immediately and again at the end of each round. The DC for this starts at 15, and increases by 2 for each successive save. Recharge (Su) Once per day as a standard action, the forgelord can bestow one temporary charge to a charged item he is attuned to. This charge lasts for one hour per class level before disappearing. They gain a second use of this ability per day at 4th level. Extend Effect (Su) Once per class level per day, the forgelord can cause any magic item that does not have an instantaneous duration or continuous effect to function at twice its normal duration. This item must replicate a spell or power effect of no higher than 3rd level, and he must be attuned to the item. Persist Effect (Su) Once per day, when the forgelord uses Extend Effect, she may instead cause the duration of the effect to become 24 hours. Using this ability again before a previous instance expires causes the old effect to immediately fade. Lesser Artifact (Ex) Upon reaching fith level, the forgelord is inspired to create a masterpiece in the form of a Lesser Artifact. They gain the knowledge of how to craft one lesser artifact of their choice, and may craft one such item. Should the item ever be destroyed (not expended), the forgelord may make another to replace it. Crafting the Lesser Artifact or its replacement takes 100 days and costs 50,000gp in materials. No rolls are necessary for this process. The forgelord may Attune to this artifact as appropriate once it is completed. Category:Source: Steelforge: Book 2